Yuri's DigiAdventure
by tsubaki-hiroshima
Summary: Can't think of a summary at the moment, but just because it doesn't have a summary, doesn't mean that the story's not worthy enough to be read. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE PLZ READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Mina's Digi-Adventure**

**Chapter 1:**** Into the Digital World**

Yuri was at some summer camp that her parents sent her to so she can try to at least have some adventure there. Yuri was currently sitting under a tree that her friend Tai was sleeping in as some sudden blizzard appeared over camp. All the campers rushed back inside their cabins until the blizzard passed, leaving a lot of snow behind as Yuri, along with other six kids including Tai, went outside.

"It's cold out here." Yuri said since she was currently wearing a white tank top with a blue fox kanji symbol on the front, a blue skirt that reached down above her knees, a pair of brown ankle lengthed boots, and a blue headband to keep her brown hair from covering her green eyes, not including her bangs. "Don't you think it's kinda strange how a blizzard was able to suddenly appear like that Tai?"

"Don't ask me Yuri." Tai said as he noticed some rainbow aurora in the sky. "Hey check out the sky Yuri."

"It looks beautiful. I wonder what it is though." Yuri said as she noticed something else in the sky. "Hey what's that?"

All of the sudden, eight strange objects were falling down towards them like meteors and crashed near Yuri, Tai, and the other kids. The falling objects floated out of the snow and turned out to be strange looking mini digital devices as a huge tsunami wave sucked them all inside it. Yuri woke up when she heard someone saying her name and noticed some blue ball shaped furball with a fox face, ears, and a bushy fox tail standing next to her, which really freaked her out as she quickly backed away from it.

"What are you?!" Yuri said as the strange creature bounced up to her. "Do you have rabies or some kind of disease?"

"I've been waiting for you Yuri." The strange little creature said as it bounced into Yuri's arms. "I'm Kitmon, and you and I are partners."

"You and I are partners?" Yuri said as she looked at her surroundings, which happens to be some weird forest. "Where am I?"

"You're in the Digi-World Yuri." Kitmon said as she and Yuri went to find where the others were until they heard someone scream in terror.

"That sounds like Tai." Yuri said as she ran to where she heard Tai, while holding Kitmon in her arms until they found him and Izzy with two other strange small creatures. "I knew that scream came from you Tai."

"Yuri, what is that thing you're holding in your arms?" Tai said pointing at Kitmon with a startled look on his face.

"This is Kitmon." Yuri said as she held out Kitmon bounced out of Yuri's arms and landed in front of her human partner. "Kitmon told me that she's my partner for some reason. Do you and Izzy happen to have a strange creature as your partner too Tai?"

"Strangely yes." Tai said as his partner Koromon appeared in front of Yuri. "Yuri, this is Koromon."

"This pink creature is called Motimon." Izzy said referring to his partner that's currently standing next to him. "I believe that those miniature radio digital gadgets have taken a life form, which happens to be these strange creatures."

"Kitmon told me that we're in the Digi-World, wherever that is. I wonder what kind of place this Digi-World is." Yuri said as Tai started to climb up a tree to get a better view of where they are. "Be careful Tai."

Tai was getting a better view of where they are from up a tree until some huge red insect monster called Kuwagamon started to attack Tai and Koromon, who was also up in the tree with Tai.

"What is that thing?!" Izzy said as Tai fell to the ground as he and Yuri ran up to Tai. "Tai are you okay?"

"I haven't had better days." Tai said as Koromon landed nearby as Tai rushed up to his little partner to see if he was okay.

Kuwagamon was flying towards them as Motimon lead them to some tree that was really a good hiding spot to hide until Kuwagamon was gone.

"Do you think that large insect is gone?" Yuri said as they heard someone telling them that it was safe for them to come, which they did, and saw Sora standing outside the tree. "Sora. Boy am I glad to see you."

"Good to see you too Yuri." Sora said as Yuri, Tai, and Izzy looked their attention to the radish looking creature next to Sora. "Guys, this is Yokomon. My personal something or other."

"Yokomon must be another one of the strange creatures we found." Izzy said referring to Koromon, Motimon, and Kitmon as another strange creature called Tokomon appeared. "They're popping out everywhere!"

"TK, over here!" Tokomon said as TK appeared and ran up to his partner, with Matt running after his younger brother while holding something under his arm.

"You too Matt?" Yuri said as she walked up to her other friend Matt. "I see that you and TK also have net a couple of strange creatures. What's it called anyway?"

"Hello there. My name is Tsunomon." Tsunomon said as they heard someone else screaming in terror, which appears to be Joe.

"There's this thing that won't leave me alone!" Joe said as some gray creature called Bukamon appeared on his shoulder, which really scared Joe. "What's wrong with you guys?! Don't you see what's on my shoulder, and the ones standing next to you?! What are they?!"

"Yeah what are you guys anyway?" Yuri said as Bukamon floated down from Joe's shoulder and down to where the other creatures were. "Well?"

"We're Digimon: Digital Monsters."

"You're digital monsters?" Tai said as the digimon nodded their heads, or bodies. "It's nice to meet you. My name's Tai, and these are my friends from camp: Yuri, Sora, Matt, Joe, Izzy, and TK. There. Is that everybody?"

"What about that girl with a weird hat, Mimi or something?" Yuri said as they heard Mimi calling for help as they all ran to help her until they saw her and Tanemon running from something.

"Mimi it's okay!" Tai said as they saw that she was running from Kuwagamon. "It's that big bug again!"

Sora and Yuri went up to Mimi to see if she was okay until Kuwagamon started to flying towards them again as they all started to run for their lives until they came to a dead end at a ledge. Kuwagamon appeared out of the trees and was coming after Yuri, who wasn't near the others, until Kitmon shot her some acid pink bubble at Kuwagamon as the rest of the digimon shot out some acid pink bubbles as well, causing Kuwagamon to crash into some trees.

"Oh no Kitmon!" Yuri said holding Kitmon in her arms with a worried look on her face. "Kitmon, are you crazy? You shouldn't try to fight against something that big."

"I'm sorry Yuri. I just wanted to make a good impression that's all." Kitmon said as Kuwagamon appeared behind them as everyone ran to the ledge.

"We have to fight Tai. It's the only way." Koromon said as the digimon went to fight Kuwagamon. "Let's get him digimon."

"Kitmon no!" Yuri said as the digimon turned into stronger looking digimon. "The digimon are bigger than before."

Koromon was now Agumon, Kitmon was now Foxmon, Yokomon was now Biyomon, Motimon was now Tentomon, Tsunomon was now Gabumon, Tokomon was now Patamon, Bukamon was now Gomamon, and Totemon was now Palmon. Thanks to there stronger forms, the digimon were able to defeat Kuwagamon with their stronger attacks as the digimon ran up to their human partners.

"You did it Foxmon!" Yuri said as the blue three tailed fox with white paws ran into Yuri's arms and received a hug. "I'm so proud of you."

Unfortunately, Kuwagamon wasn't completely defeated as it broke of the ledge, causing the kids and their digimon to fall down towards the water underneath them.

**This is my second digimon story, but it's based on the first season instead. I really hope that you enjoyed reading it. I don't really expect you to leave me a reveiw on the story, but it would really mean a lot to me if you did.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mina's Digi-Adventure**

**Chapter 2:** **Fire Up Greymon! **

The Digidestined and their digimon partners were falling towards the water until Gomamon called for his fish friends as a bunch of rainbow fish appeared like a boat that everyone can ride on through water to get away from Kuwagamon as they made it to shore.

"We have to explore around for any roads that can lead us away from here." Matt said as he noticed that Yuri and Foxmon were nowhere in sight. "Hey where's Yuri?"

"Foxmon and I are over here." Yuri said as she and Foxmon walked out of some bushes. "Foxmon said that she can smell a beach nearby."

"I remember seeing a beach from the mountain we were on. I think I can try to find out which way I saw it." Tai said as he led the way.

The Digidestined and their digimon partners made it to the beach and found some telephone booths as they tried to call for help but no luck. Everyone else were starting to get hungry and tired while Joe continued trying to call for help.

"Does anyone have anything to eat?" Sora said as she realized that she still had that strange device that they got before coming to the Digital World. "I still have that little device that fell from the sky back at camp."

"Well these devices must be important since we all have our own." Yuri said as she looked in her blue shoulder bag to see if she brought any food. "I don't seem to have any food in my bag."

"Then what do you have in that bag of yours?" Izzy said as Yuri closed her shoulder bag since she didn't want to show what she had inside.

"I'd rather not show you guys." Yuri said as she noticed that Joe brought the emergency bag. "Hey look! Joe has the emergency bag, which means he has the emergency food."

Luckily, they had enough food that can last the Digidestined for three days since the digimon said that they can hunt for their food as some water suddenly sprout out of the sand, launching the telephone booths off the ground.

"What was that?!"Tai said as a Shellmon appeared out of the ground and started to attack them as Agumon started to fight against it since the other digimon were still too hungry to fight.

Tai tried to create a diversion but got himself wrapped by Shellmon's hair tentacles while Agumon was pinned down by its hand as Agumon somehow digivolved into Greymon and defeated Shellmon. Greymon returned back into Agumon as the rest of the digimon ate to regain their strength. Afterwards, the Digidestined and their digimon partners went off to search for anyone who might be able to help them out.

**Sorry if the chapter was kinda short. I'll make sure that the next chapter will be a bit longer. Please leave a reveiw if you like.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mina's Digi-Adventure**

**Chapter 3: Fighting for a Friend with Trust **

"Hey Agumon, why didn't you stay as Greymon? No offense, but I kinda liked you better that way." Tai said as Agumon walked up to him.

"I can't because I needed to rest my power." Agumon said as a Monochromon suddenly appeared from behind a large rock.

"That's just Monochromon, a lay back digimon. But I suggest you be careful when they're hungry." Tentomon said as Monochromon approached them as another Monochromon appeared behind the Digidestined and their digimon.

"Now what do we do?" Mimi said as the Digidestined and their digimon ran for cover as the two Monochromon fought for the territory they were on.

They all ran to get away from the two Monochromon until the came across a lake where they can camp out for the night. They found a trolley car on some separate piece of land surrounded by the lake, which was comfy and safe enough for them to sleep in. While Izzy and TK were fishing in the lake with Gomamon swimming in the water, which made it kinda difficult, everyone else and the digimon were searching the forest for some fire wood to make a campfire so they can cook the fish that Izzy and TK recently caught.

"This is where I wish we had a microwave." Tai said while trying to cook his fish by holding it over the fire.

"Me too, since you're going to lose your fingers. Why don't you use a stick instead?" Matt said as he placed his fish on a stick near the campfire.

"How did you come up with an idea like that?" Tai said as Yuri walked up to the campfire to cook her fish on the stick.

"Because I'm the man." Matt replied as Yuri placed her fish near the campfire for it to cook but accidentally burned her finger since it got too close to the fire, which was quite painful. "Something wrong Yuri?"

"It's nothing but a slight burn that all." Yuri said as Matt held up her hand to see how bad it was, which kinda made Yuri blush a small shade of red on her face.

"It really does look like a slight burn, but maybe you should cover it up with a bandage or something." Matt said as Yuri pulled her hand out of his grasp and walked towards the trolley car to a bandage from her bag.

Once it was night time, everyone started to eat the food they gathered as Sora noticed that Yuri wasn't around, and her fish was left near the fire.

"Does anyone know where Yuri went? Her fish will be overcooked if she doesn't eat it." Sora said as she noticed Yuri sitting near the trolley cart. "I haven't seen Yuri like that before. Maybe there's something wrong with her."

"I'll go ask Yuri about that." Foxmon said as she went to talk with Yuri, leaving everyone else behind as she sat next to Yuri, who was sitting down with her knees close to her body. "How come you're not eating your fish Yuri? It'll burn if you just leave it cooking near the campfire."

"I'm suddenly not hungry Foxmon. I just need to be alone for a while so I can think." Yuri said as she looked up towards the sky. "A lot of sudden things have been happening to me since I got here."

"We have been encountering some angry digimon, but we all managed to make it this far already." Foxmon said as she stood up on all fours before leaving Yuri to think in peace. "How about you join the others Yuri?"

"If you say so." Yuri said as she and Foxmon started to walk to where everyone else were as Yuri stepped on some strange surface but ignored it.

"Glad that you decided to join us Yuri." Tai said as Yuri sat down next to Foxmon. "Why are you acting so distant all of the sudden?"

"I just have a lot in my mind at the moment. I'd rather not talk about it right now." Yuri said as Tai sat down next to her.

"You sure Yuri? We're your friends, and you can tell us anything." Tai said as Yuri noticed that Foxmon was getting sleepy. "But I guess you can tell us tomorrow since it's getting late."

"But we need to take turns standing guard." Izzy said as Yuri stood up with Foxmon sleeping in her arms.

"I'll go first if it's okay. I just need to bring Foxmon inside the trolley cart so she sleep peacefully." Yuri said as she started to head to the trolley car until she felt Matt's hand on her shoulder, which made her come to a halt.

"Maybe we should have someone else go first." Matt said as Yuri nodded her head as the Digidestined and their digimon fell asleep in the trolley cart while Tai and Agumon were standing guard, except Matt. "Gabumon, go lay next to my brother. Your fur is making me sweat."

"You just want me to keep TK warm don't you?" Gabumon said as he went to lie down next to TK as Matt started to head outside.

"That's real considerate of you Matt." Yuri said as Matt started to blush a small hade of red, but Yuri didn't seem to notice. "Hey Foxmon, can you lie down with Mimi since she was complaining earlier about being cold."

"Sure thing Yuri." Foxmon said as she went to go lie down with Mimi as Yuri stood up and walked up to Matt.

"If you're going outside, you mind if accompany you?" Yuri said as she and Matt went outside. "I couldn't sleep without knowing if it's safe. What about you?"

"I couldn't sleep either." Matt said as they stood near the lake as Yuri sat down while Matt still stood on his feet.

"What are you doing up Matt?" Tai said as he walked up to Matt and saw Yuri sitting down next to him. "Yuri you're still awake too?"

"Matt and I couldn't sleep, so we decided to stay outside for a while." Yuri said as she stood up on her feet. "I just have a lot on my mind, which is keeping me from falling asleep."

"What about you Matt? How come you can't sleep?" Tai said as he walked to them until he was next to Yuri.

"I'm just under a lot of stress right now. Being here, and watching TK can really stress a guy out you know." Matt said as Yuri started to feel bad for him. "TK and I are now half brothers since our parents no longer live in the same house, which means we don't see eachother that much."

"That explains a lot." Tai said as Matt suddenly ran off without saying a word. "Matt's kinda strange don't you think?"

"He may be a bit strange, but I feel bad for him. I don't have any younger siblings, but I do have an older brother who's always making sure I was safe. I can see how stressful it is to watch over your younger sibling all the time like a parent watches over a child." Yuri said as she ran off to find Matt as she suddenly heard a harmonica playing a nice tune. 'I wonder if that harmonica tune is coming from Matt.'

Yuri found Matt sitting down nearby playing a harmonica as she walked up to him without trying to interrupt him from playing, but Matt already noticed her coming and didn't stop playing.

"That tune you're playing sound nice Matt." Yuri said as she sat down next to him, which made Matt somehow relax and continue to play.

"There you two are." Gabumon, who appeared next to them with Foxmon, said as Yuri stood up on her feet. "Are you going to get some sleep Yuri?"

"Yeah. Hearing Matt play the harmonica somehow made me relax all of the sudden. Good night you two." Yuri said as she started to head back to the trolley and made it to the piece of land where the others were as the ground started to shake. "What's going on?!"

All of the sudden, Seadramon appeared out of the water and started to pull the piece of land towards away from the land Matt and Gabumon were on. Yuri was standing on some red thing as it started to pull out of the ground, causing Yuri to fall back towards the ground. Seadramon dove into the water and rammed them to trap them in the middle of the lake as Matt and Gabumon swam to reach the others.

"Stay here guys. I'll try to keep Seadramon busy." Yuri said as she dove into the water and swam away to lure Seadramon away from the others. "Over here you over grown serpent!"

"Over here Yuri!" Matt said as Yuri quickly swam towards him to get away from Seadramon. "Follow me!"

"Okay!" Yuri said as she and Matt swam back to shore with Seadramon swimming after them until Gabumon hit it with his Blue Blaster but was flipped away by Seadramon's tail. "Gabumon no!"

Matt and Yuri were suddenly pulled underwater and both got tightly wrapped by Seadramon's tail.

"Someone help us!" Matt said as Seadramon tightened its grip, which made it more painful for both him and Yuri. "Gabumon!"

"Foxmon help!" Yuri said as Foxmon tried to hit it with her White Blaster, which was a stream of white flames that she shot out of her mouth, but didn't affect Seadramon. "Foxmon!"

"Hang on!" Gabumon and Foxmon said at the same time as Matt's and Yuri's Digivice started to react. "Matt/Yuri!"

"Gabumon/Foxmon!" Matt and Yuri called out the name of their digimon as Gabumon and Foxmon started to glow.

Gabumon digivolved into Garurumon as Foxmon digivolved into Kafurimon, which was a larger and fiercer version of Foxmon with five long foxtails and sharp claws, as both digimon help free Matt and Yuri from Seadramon's grasp. Garurumon and Kafurimon started to fight against Seadramon and defeated it with Garurumon's Howling Blaster and Kafurimon's Fox Blaster, which was a white blast that was shot of her mouth, as Garurumon and Kafurimon returned back into Gabumon and Foxmon.

"You and Foxmon digivolved just in time Gabumon." Matt said as he turned his attention to Yuri, who was standing next to him. "You were kinda brave to try to lure Seadramon away from the others like that Yuri."

"You were pretty courageous yourself Matt." Yuri said with a slight shade of red on her face, as well as Matt.

"You really think so Yuri?"Matt said as Yuri smiled at him and nodded her head as TK, who was standing nearby, saw the looks on their faces.

"You two kinda look cute together." TK said as Matt and Yuri started to blush a darker shade of red.

Everyone started to fall asleep as Tai was about to fall asleep as well until he heard Matt playing the harmonica. Tai followed to were the playing was coming from and saw Matt playing his harmonica with Gabumon, TK, Patamon, Yuri, and Foxmon sleeping by his sides.

**I hope that this chapter is long enough for you readers. I hope to get your opinion on the story so far.**


	4. Author's Note Plz Read!

**For those who enjoy reading my stories, I would like to let you know that most of my stories from this account has been moved to my new account, kiari-namiro. If you want me to continue on a story that you enjoy reading under my old account but is not under my new account please let me know so I can continue it under my kiari-namiro account. Thank you for reading.**

**Signcerly,**

** tsubaki-hiroshima (who is now kiari-namiro)**


End file.
